


Что бывает, когда ты слишком хороший друг

by ForeverNemi



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, First Time, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Мэтт и Бен зарабатывают деньги на свой первый фильм, работая в гостинице на Майорке, куда приехала отдыхать вся большая семья Кавиллов. И Мэтту придется не только работать без выходных, но еще и следить за безумно влюбленным в малолетку другом.





	Что бывает, когда ты слишком хороший друг

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ Мэтта Дэймона, легкий стеб, чен-слэш, ау по отношению к возрасту героев, разница в возрасте чуть уменьшена, события реала сдвинуты, но Генри 16-17, фактически, это чен.

— Ущипни меня. Быстро ущипни меня!  
Мэтт настолько привык доверять другу, что без сомнения прихватил пальцами его кожу и больно сжал. Бен вскрикнул, выдернул руку и потряс ее, пытаясь разогнать боль.  
— Спятил, что ли? Больно же!  
— Ты сам просил, — пожал плечами Мэтт и вернулся к смешиванию коктейля для очередного посетителя. А Бен, у которого тоже было полно работы, которую они делили на двоих, продолжал отлынивать.  
Баюкая руку, которую не пожалел добрый и отзывчивый Мэтт, он продолжал пялиться на столик на террасе, где собралась целая толпа. Если приглядеться, становилось понятно, что это семья, большая и в меру дружная, но Мэтту некогда было разглядывать. Он так и не понял, на что пялился Бен, только отвесил ему дружеский поджопник, подгоняя к работе, и взял протянутую посетителем десятку, привычно забывая о сдаче. Но турист, и без того хорошо принявший, не стал напоминать, что друзьям было на руку — чаевые в пригостиничном баре были почти единственной их зарплатой. Не считать же за нее то смешное жалованье, что в конце недели выдавал из рук в руки босс.  
Мэтт споро справлялся с заказами, а Бен продолжал пялиться на семейку, которая никак не делала заказ, хотя Вик подходила к ним уже в третий раз. В довершение всего пара отпрысков затеяла драку, и только тогда Мэтт, кажется, понял, на кого так старательно пялился Бен. Не понять было сложно — при общей похожести всех собравшихся за столом, только один выделялся, как роза среди ромашек.  
— Нет восемнадцати, — страшным шепотом в ухо Бену прохрипел Мэтт и злорадно расхохотался, наблюдая за тем, как менялось лицо друга.  
— Иди в жопу, — воскликнул тот и тут же извинился перед опешившим посетителем: — Простите, сэр, это не вам. Что будете заказывать?  
Но мужчина, окончательно обалдевший, отошел от стойки, снова открыв Бену доступ к наблюдению. Видимо, слова друга не произвели должного эффекта.  
— Его братья отрежут тебе яйца, если ты испортишь их мелкого, — снова угрожающе прошептал Мэтт. — Смотри, какие здоровые — тебе точно не выжить.  
— Иди в жопу! — снова огрызнулся Бен, но уже тише, чтобы не спугнуть очередных клиентов.  
— Но красивый, — глумился Мэтт, которому явно нравилось то потерянное состояние, в которое впадал влюблявшийся дружок.  
За идиотами было интересно наблюдать, а влюбленный Бен как раз таким и был.  
— Горячая штучка, — глумился Мэтт, — просто персик. Тебе ничего не светит.  
«Персик», будто услышав, что про него говорят, обернулся с растерянным видом, посмотрел на бар с затаенной надеждой и голодно облизал красные губы.  
— О, — тут даже Мэтта проняло. — Пиздец тебе, братан.  
Это он и был. Глупо раскрыв рот, Бен пялился на парня и тихо скулил, окончательно разгоняя от стойки гостей. Мэтт, понимая, что они сейчас останутся вовсе без клиентов, впихнул ему в руки блокнот и вытолкал за стойку, требуя, чтобы Бен принял у семейки заказ, а не прохлаждался, как дебил, пока друг работает. Смешивая коктейль, Мэтт успевал смотреть, как Бен на нетвердых ногах приближался к большому столу, оккупированному галдящей семьей, в которой из женщин была только мать, которая точно не справлялась со своей оравой. На помощь ей то и дело приходил крупный пожилой мужчина, но и его авторитета хватало ненадолго. Заказ эта компания могла не сделать в ближайшую неделю, если судить по тому, как все постоянно отвлекались от меню.  
Отдав коктейль и кивнув в ответ на следующий заказ, Мэтт продолжал смотреть и тихо давился от хохота.  
Бен навис над главой семейки и делал вид, что слушал его заказ, а сам в это время, как приклеенный, следил за объектом, который доверчиво задрал голову и смотрел то на бармена, то на отца, надеясь до последнего, что и ему перепадет что-то из выпивки. Мэтт мог видеть только лицо друга, но оно говорило громче любого крика — Бена надо было спасать. Он все еще никак не мог закрыть рот, из которого едва слюна не капала на юного красавчика, и вскоре мог огрести неиллюзорных тумаков от отца и старших братьев своей зазнобы. Бен кивал, притворяясь, что слышал всё, что ему заказали, а сам то бледнел, то краснел, то покачивался, не в силах уследить за собой.  
Его точно пора была спасать. Мэтт отдал коктейль, схватил деньги и на бегу запихнул их в карман. Он успел вовремя — Бен уже повторял заказ, и по лицам клиентов было ясно, что всё было неверно.  
— Иди за стойку, — велел Мэтт, вытащил из его влажной руки блокнот и повернулся к гостям. — Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мэтт, и я хочу предложить вам напитки из нашего бара. Что вы выбрали?  
Удивленная семья повторила заказ, и беновский объект снова попытался влезть, на что получил от одного из старших братьев затрещину и полез в драку. Но главное Бен уже услышал:  
— Генри, — повторял он, послушно возвращаясь к бару за Мэттом. — Генри… Генри…  
— Пиздец, — подвел итог Мэтт, глядя на соломенное чучелко, в которое превратился его друг.  
— Ты видел? — с тихим стоном спросил тот, а в глазах его светилась вся любовь этого мира и полная потеря сознания. — Генри?  
Мэтт видел и, каким бы гетеросексуалом не был, оценил всё в Генри сполна. Особенно то, что юному красавчику не было восемнадцати, да и семнадцать исполнилось вряд ли.  
— Тебя арестуют, посадят и не депортируют, потому что здесь за совращение — расстрел, — сообщил он, добиваясь этим более осмысленного из-за испуга взгляда Бена. — Ладно, я не знаю, какое здесь наказание, но это просто пиздец — ты запал на малолетку.  
— Такой красивый, — простонало чучело Бена, а Мэтт с силой ударил себя по лбу ладонью. Не повезло же иметь лучшим другом дебила. — Сдохнуть можно.  
— Тебе это устроят, — пообещал Мэтт. — Или полиция, или его родня, или я. Обещаю. Очнись!  
Он с силой встряхнул друга, и разница в росте-весе в этот раз не была на стороне Бена.  
— Аффлек, блядь, — прошипел Мэтт, с угрозой глядя ему в глаза, — соберись, очнись уже, ну! Он же еще ребенок по закону! Ты, дебил, это понимаешь? Нас же выгонят, если кто-то хотя бы заподозрит! А по тебе только слепой не увидит!  
Бен мотался под толчками друга, но в глазах появлялись долгожданные проблески разума, а когда он с силой сжал руки Мэтта, которыми тот комкал воротник его рубашки, стало ясно, что старый-добрый Бен вернулся в тело.  
— Иди работай, идиот, — оставляя за собой последнее слово, велел Мэтт. — Мы тут ни черта не заработаем, а домой уже через три недели!  
Бен вздохнул, бросил тоскующий взгляд на скучавшего за столиком парня и вернулся к работе. Мэтт пристально следил за ним и его заказами, привычно выполняя свои, и сам контролировал оплату, не стесняясь забирать себе сдачу до последней монетки. Им действительно нужны были деньги, и, если Бен был так легкомысленен, что ставил работу на второе место после своих похождений, то Мэтт действовал иначе.  
Он же и был автором идеи поехать подзаработать на Майорку. Бену это преподносилось как «отдохнуть и подзаработать», тем более, что деньги были им нужны для воплощения в жизнь мечты. Но на самом деле, они не были заняты ничем, кроме работы. День через день, иногда почти без сна, они то трудились в баре, то торчали на пляже в красных спасательских трусах — и это было самое похожее на отдых время. Если бы только люди так часто не тонули.  
Стоило признать, что количество утопающих увеличивалось в разы, когда на пляже находились два симпатичных спасателя, и тонули тогда в основном девушки, но их старания были тщетны. Как бы Мэтту ни хотелось, но недостаток сна он не усугублял сексом, а Бен… Этот просто западал на парней, которые, к счастью, лучше плавали. На их везение, сейчас в баре никто не тонул, хотя Бену, наверное, хотелось бы, чтобы во внезапно возникшем на террасе океане сейчас утонул кто-то темноволосый, голубоглазый и по имени Генри.  
День клонился к вечеру, посетителей все прибавлялось, и за их потоком Мэтт пропустил, как семья Генри покинула бар. Бен это пропустил вряд ли, но Мэтту было важнее работать и зарабатывать — собственные фильмы на двадцать пять центов не снимешь. Поэтому он старался и не останавливался до тех пор, пока бар не закрылся в полночь, уступив место тому, что открывался в это время на пляжной дискотеке. Мэтт, собрав вещи и зевавшего Бена, поволок всё это в их «номер», который на самом деле был каморкой со входом через служебные помещения. Не только вида на океан, никакого вида в ней не было. Зато были кровати, на одну из которых Мэтт уложил послушного Бена, а на вторую лег сам и мгновенно уснул, чтобы проснуться через шесть часов.

Утренний океан был подозрительно тих. На пляже появлялись ранние пташки, расстилали полотенца на шезлонгах и шли пробовать воду ногой, но с визгом отскакивали — за ночь вода остывала, не сильно, но заметно. Мэтт зевал, но зорко глядел на отведенный им участок берега, а Бен, тоже зевая, мечтательно пялился в горизонт, видя там Генри. Это имя так часто звучало ночью в их комнате, что вызывало у Мэтта изжогу. Он несколько раз просыпался и лупил Аффлека по спине или заду ботинком, но тот лишь переворачивался и снова впадал в сон безумно влюбленного человека. Так и получилось, что оба не выспались.  
Но это не помешало им одновременно заметить какого-то самоубийцу, решившего поутру забраться в океан, чтобы освежиться. Он не рассчитал силу приливной волны и ее «коридора», попал в поток и все никак не мог выбраться. Только наметанный взгляд мог рассмотреть его в волнах — утопающие никогда не звали на помощь, все их силы уходили на борьбу со стихией. В один миг вскочив, оба понеслись к воде, на ходу разматывая веревки поплавков. Бен загребал быстрее, Мэтт был более вынослив, плыли они по всем правилам, стараясь уклониться от волн, уходящих от берега в океан, и оказались у ушедшего под воду человека почти одновременно, но Бен чуть раньше. Он и нырнул, доставая неудачливого пловца, вытащил его уже не сопротивлявшимся, и медленно погреб к берегу, старательно и нежно придушивая, чтобы не мешал спасать себя.  
Мэтт, оказавшийся чуть позади, с удивлением смотрел на бледное, даже чуть посиневшее лицо, на слипшиеся темные волосы, и старался не издать ни звука. Бен тащил за собой того самого Генри, и если бы узнал об этом, то Мэтту пришлось бы спасать уже двоих. Добравшись до берега, Бен выволок спасенного на песок и только тогда смог его рассмотреть.  
— О-ох, — выдохнул он и рухнул рядом с Генри на колени, к счастью, ударившись о мягкий песок. Мэтт даже не стал мешать делать искусственное дыхание — это была единственная возможность для Бена хотя бы немного прикоснуться к запрещенному несовершеннолетнему объекту своей страсти. И Бен старался, как для себя. Спустя всего несколько секунд Генри выплюнул горькую воду, но Бена уже было не остановить — он все еще старательно возвращал ему возможность дышать, одновременно мешая это делать. Когда в схеме спасения неожиданно стал использоваться язык, а спасатель поудобнее прилег на неудавшуюся жертву, приветливо чуть раздвинувшую ноги, Мэтт понял, что пора вмешиваться.  
Схватив Бена на волосы, он с силой потянул его на себя, а когда тот с криком оторвался от приятно порозовевшего Генри, Мэтт еще и ударил его по затылку.  
— Держи себя в руках! — прошипел он как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать громкие крики бегущих к ним людей. Мэтт даже не удивился, поняв, что это семья Генри спешит на помощь своему отпрыску, попавшему в беду.  
Гомон всей этой толпы: причитания матери, смешки и крики братьев, громовой бас отца — всё смешалось для Мэтта в одну оглушительную какофонию, и в череде звуков он едва смог уловить, как смотрит на Бена подозрительно блестевшими синими глазами его спасенный, и как сам Бен понемногу оползает на песок оплавленным шоколадом. Тщательно отблагодарив спасателей, семейка увела Генри подальше, одновременно жалея и лупя его за непослушание и попытку умереть, которая закончилась так бесславно. Генри послушно плелся за ними, окруженный родителями и братьями, а сам то и дело оглядывался на преданно смотревшего ему в спину Бена и улыбался так, что даже у Мэтта в животе что-то замирало.  
Юнец очень грамотно вбил в крышку самообладания Бена последний гвоздь.  
— Тебя. Посадят. — Напомнил Мэтт, но понял, что его уже не слышат. Никакой страх перед тюрьмой, наказанием, смертью от рук четверых огромных мужиков, защищавших честь семьи и младшего брата, даже гром небесный сейчас не вразумили бы Бена, снова, как мантру, повторявшего надоевшее «Генри-Генри». Мэтт снова хлопнул себя по лбу и получилось очень больно.  
Остаток дня прошел как в тумане для обоих. Бен все еще витал в облаках, лаская осточертевшее «Генри-Генри» на губах, а Мэтт с сомнением смотрел в их будущее, где отчего-то пропали все выигранные ими «Оскары». Все больше места в этих грезах занимали посещения Аффлека в тюрьме для совратителей малолетних. Настало время для серьезного разговора.  
— Бен, — сурово начал насупившийся Мэтт. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это ненормально?  
Тот молчал и так счастливо смотрел на друга, что его сердце едва не дрогнуло.  
— Он несовершеннолетний, — не сдался несгибаемый Мэтт. — Это незаконно! Ты понимаешь?  
Бен вздохнул и промолчал, но зато погрустнел — значит, слова друга достигали цели.  
— Перестань вести себя, как идиот, — попросил Мэтт. — Иначе мы не только не заработаем, но еще и вылетим отсюда без гроша из-за твоих выходок.  
Бен понурился и шмыгнул носом.  
— Брат, я понимаю, он действительно красавчик, но он же малолетка!  
Мэтту могло показаться, но на щеке Бена блеснула слеза.  
— Возьми себя в руки, я тебя прошу. Нам осталось всего три недели, мы справимся и уедем домой. Только перестань так выпрыгивать из штанов при виде него!  
Бен поднял голову и медленно, очень нехотя кивнул. Мэтту этого было довольно. Он улыбнулся и потрепал друга по плечу, показывая, что между ними снова все нормально.

Только одно умный Мэттью не учел. От желания Бена, как оказалось, мало, что зависело. Основная проблема заключалась в Генри, который, как назло, все чаще и настырнее оказывался у них на дороге, вызывая бурю негодования у Мэтта и череду томительных вздохов у Бена. Аффлека вело, он весь будто тянулся к Генри, едва тот оказывался в поле зрения, будто его магнитом тянуло, но Мэтт бдил. Как мог, он ограждал друга от ненужных проблем ростом под шесть футов и с синими глазами. Как верная дуэнья, он вставал между нежным цветком и коварным соблазнителем, и не мог понять, кто из этих двоих кто. Как грозный дракон, Мэтт дышал огнем в сторону влажно блестевшего глазами Бена, но знал, что когда-нибудь его усилия пойдут прахом, потому что Генри был слишком настойчив.  
Теперь его семья все чаще посещала бар и пляж, хотя раньше — Мэтт был уверен — он их не замечал. Или просто все гости отеля были для него слившейся в единое пятно чередой лиц, которые меняются раз в семь дней. Сейчас же он знал, откуда придет опасность и зорко смотрел туда. А Генри на пляже разнузданно, другого слова не находилось, загорал под ласковым солнцем, поворачиваясь то спиной, то грудью, и со всех сторон вызывал у Бена приливы болезненного восхищения. Или, что, наверное, было еще хуже, сидел с семьей в баре и, не сводя глаз с Бена, облизывался, от чего даже у гетеросексуального (и все еще не сомневавшегося в себе) Мэтта что-то в груди екало. Каково было Бену, он даже боялся представить.  
Судя по всему, очень плохо. Имя «Генри» звучало в их спальне все чаще и все дольше Бен проводил время в душе, а тактичный Мэтт еще и уходил из комнаты, боясь мешать. В его груди боролись два равнозначных чувства: страх за друга и жалость к его чувствам, которые, судя по всему, были вполне разделенными. Но Мэтт был тверд в своем решении не давать Бену упасть в эту пропасть, не давал себе шанса смягчиться.  
До того самого дня, когда друг не пришел ночевать.  
Мэтт не заметил, как он исчез из бара незадолго до окончания их рабочего дня. Только разбирая и считая чаевые, он понял, что их сегодня не с кем делить (хотя свою долю Бен тоже отдавал ему — для сохранности). Он оглянулся, но друга не увидел. Окликнул, но ответа не получил. Тогда, положив недосчитанные деньги в карман, Мэтт обошел бар и террасу, пробежался по дорожкам, ведущим на пляж и к гостинице, даже заглянул на дискотеку. Решив, что все гораздо проще, и Бен сбежал пораньше, чтобы лечь спать, Мэтт пошел к их каморке, на ходу придумывая все новые слова, которыми покроет его за самовольство.  
Но Бена не было и там.  
Окончательно испугавшись, Мэтт не забыл припрятать деньги и только после этого выбежал из их комнатушки, не зная, где еще искать. Лишь услышав плеск ночных океанских волн, он понял, куда идти.  
Предчувствие не обмануло. Как и слух, подсказавший ему, что череда вздохов и стонов, доносившаяся из вышки спасателей, принадлежала не только Бену. Поднявшись по высокой лестнице, Мэтт понял, что открыть дверь будет просто преступлением. Из-за нее, как песни сирены, доносились такие звуки, что не понять, чем эти двое были заняты, оказывалось невозможно. Отойдя на безопасное расстояние, Мэтт грустно вздохнул. Прозвучавшее среди стонов и громкого шепота имя было слишком ему знакомо по всем тем ночам, что он провел рядом с обезумевшим от своей порочной страсти Беном.  
Мэтт спустился и медленно побрел по пляжу, размышляя, то ли убить друга наутро, то ли от души порадоваться его сбывшейся мечте. Решив, что утро вечера мудренее, Мэтт оставил принятие решения на потом, а сам вернулся в их комнату, где, в ставшей уже непривычной тишине, уснул. То ли отсутствие вечного стона «Генри», то ли усталость сыграли злую шутку, но проснулся Мэтт совершенно выспавшимся в четыре утра, а Бена все еще не было. Поняв, что, если их застанут, то другу не миновать беды, Мэтт пулей помчался на пляж. В этот раз он не стеснялся, поднимался по лестнице почти нарочно громко, как и стучал в дверь, но в ответ не услышал ничего.  
Открыв ее, Мэтт замер на пороге.  
В гнезде из оранжевых одеял, подложив под голову поплавок, спал счастливый умиротворенный Бен, а на сгибе его руки спал этот несносный Генри, по-детски приоткрыв рот и чуть не пуская слюну. Они прижимались друг к другу, переплетясь ногами, и всё, буквально всё в домике кричало о буйстве страсти, случившемся в нем. Картина была, без сомнения, одной из тех, от которых сжималось сердце. Даже у таких, как Мэтт.  
Он осторожно подошел к Бену и тронул его за плечо, потом еще раз и еще, пока тот не приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Расцепляйтесь, — вздохнул Мэтт. Услышав его голос, приоткрыл глаза и Генри.  
Глядя на его истерзанный рот, на засос на шее, Мэтт мог только ругаться про себя. Бена ругать было бесполезно — он, казалось, ничего не соображал, только ближе притягивал к себе этого несовершеннолетнего поганца, который с легкостью мог сломать ему жизнь.  
— Который час? — спросил поганец.  
— Половина пятого, — преувеличенно вежливо ответил Мэтт, стараясь больше не смотреть на него. И тут же был ослеплен вихрем оранжевых одеял.  
— Черт, мне влетит!  
Генри натягивал трусы, потом брюки, которые висели на подоконнике, почти схватил сандалии и, уже выскочив за дверь, вдруг вернулся и почти рухнул на полуподнявшегося Бена.  
— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил он и поцеловал, а Бен с жадностью потянул его на себя.  
Мэтт мог бы стать свидетелем их жаркой страсти, если бы не откашлялся тактично, напоминая о себе. Только это заставило парочку отлипнуть друг от друга.  
— Пока, — взмахнул на прощание рукой Генри и, кажется, просто спрыгнул с площадки вышки на песок.  
— В шесть он уезжает, — сообщил стенам и Мэтту Бен. — Насовсем.  
Подавив желание обнять расстроенного друга, Мэтт сказал только:  
— Вот и хорошо, — и сам себя почувствовал последней сукой, увидев грустный взгляд друга.

— А это… — Бен немного помолчал и коварно улыбнулся, что всегда было не к добру, — Генри!  
Он произнес это так, что в душе Мэтта кувыркнулось какое-то гнусное предчувствие. Чувство дежа-вю не отступало, томило неясным пока еще злом. Мэтт пожал протянутую руку Генри, всмотрелся в его лицо и… Чуть не запнулся на ровном месте. Генри, конечно, сильно вырос с того лета, но не узнать его было невозможно.  
— Генри, — медленно повторил Мэтт. — Генри…  
Он сидел напротив друга за снятым на четверых столиком, смотрел, как Зак, Бен и Генри обсуждают что-то из сегодняшних съемок, и безуспешно давил в себе злость. Это имя, преследовавшее его пятнадцать лет назад на Майорке, вдруг снова появилось в его жизни, в жизни Бена — и тот, как и прежде, был слишком рад этому. Мэтту так и хотелось спросить: «А твоя мама знает, где ты, Генри?» или «Теперь тебе можно алкоголь, Генри?», но он держался.  
Чего только не сделаешь ради дружбы и того, чтобы друг был счастлив. А Бен был — и Мэтт все же был очень рад этому.


End file.
